Malicious Plan
by DeathySophia
Summary: Under a certain circumstance, a young female Theurgist unintentionally heard what she shouldn't that could lead up to an event she'd never expected to experience. One-Shot.


**A/N: This is a One-shot story I've been thinking for some time. Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizard101, though I wish I did...**

* * *

**Malicious Plan**

_Today was unfortunate_, Calamity Shadowblade thought as she jogged through the deserted street of the shopping district. The sun had gone behind the thick nimbus clouds and there was occasional rumble and flash of the lightning in the sky; it was going to rain. Cold wind blew in her face, making her shudder. She readjusted her brown pointed hat as she recalled what had happened to her this afternoon. The fourteen-year-old Theurgist was just doing her routines in Ravenwood when a pack of bullies approached her, baring their most sinister grin towards her. She had no idea of what she had done to deserve it but it kind of became a habit for them to tease her. They just loved to tease her. Everybody loved to tease her.

And so, the poor little Theurgist ran from them and hid herself into a thick bush near Elik's Edge. She couldn't stand up to them. She was too scared. She sat on the grass ground and waited, cold sweat trickled down her face despite the blazing sun. She waited and waited but the voices of the bullies were still clear in her earshot. Tired from all the running, she eventually fell asleep, curled in a ball like a slumbering cat until the sound of a screeching bird woke her up in a start. It was already evening and she knew she had missed her Myth class. _I hope Professor Drake didn't get mad at me_, she thought hopefully, forcing back a sniffle.

The tunnel to the Commons was already in sight but the rain suddenly came poured down heavily, forcing Calamity to scurry over to a shelter in the front of an empty building. _Great_, she thought, _now I'll have to wait for several more hours_, she looked miserably to her growling stomach. She guessed it couldn't be helped, and so she began to scan her surrounding, trying to find a comfortable spot to sit in. She squinted her emerald eyes; the place had no lamp after all. It looked so dark, gloomy, and spooky; the kind of feeling you feel when you're in some kind of place that hadn't been lived in for a long time. She felt a shiver ran down her spine_. I gotta leave…_

Calamity turned from the building and was contemplating to run into the rain when she heard muffled voices close by. She concentrated at the sound, trying to distinguish it from the noisy downpour. She inched towards the door, the sound got a little louder. Then she saw a window to her left. Through the dusty glass, she peeked inside. There were figures, three figures surrounding a small candle, which flame was flickering steadily, magnifying their shadows on the dark wall like some kind of ugly monsters.

Curious, she pushed back her wavy brown hair from her ear and pushed it against the small crack in the window.

"—I so can't wait!" said an excited voice of a female, followed by a snicker.

"Sure you are. We can never get bored hearing about your whining about getting revenge," the bored tone of the male's voice perked Calamity up and the more intrigued she became to listen further. She grew worry inside though; the sound of the word 'revenge' couldn't be any good.

"So, what's the plan?" the third voice said, it sounded like a female.

"Isn't it obvious? That Pyromancer dude deserves death!" the first female exclaimed.

Lightning flashed and you could see the Theurgist's face went pale and filled with horror. This really couldn't be any good.

The second female giggled, "Ah, right. I was wondering the same thing too. There's no other thing as perfect as that."

"Yea, I'm gonna pay him back for what he did to me. He got me. I so hate him!"

"Okay, so what's the plan?" the male asked.

"It'll be done here. People tend to avoid this place anyway. I'll bring the jail cell and shovel. Think you can bring the gravestone, Cole?"

"Sure, Fallon," Cole said. "I can bring the chains too if you want."

"Perfect," Fallon commented, Calamity could feel her smirking from the outside. "And look, this place has got what we just need! Look at these skulls. It will help create the mood perfectly!"

"Hu hu hu… I can already picture how awesome this will turn out in my head."

"Not yet, Anne. We still need a lot of stuff," Fallon giggled evilly. "Anyways, you bring the crates, okay?"

"Leave it to me," Anne, the second female replied.

"What to do with the chains… oh yeah, hang them in there along with the shackles. We will make him root in one spot with it—"

Thunder struck in the sky with booming sound. The ground shook a bit and Calamity's face went even paler as she let what she just heard to sink in her head. Death… Revenge… Jail cell… Chains… Was she hearing a possible murder plan? Whoever this Pyromancer dude was, he was gonna tortured to death!

"—tied up there. Yes, there and there. Oh and Cole, bring also nails and hammer, make sure the chains are perfectly fastened. And we'll need some torturing device and weapons."

"I have daggers and swords," Cole said.

"I'll bring cleaver and galvanic hammer!" piped up Anne.

"I'll get the scythes and the robes then. We don't want him to know who we are, do we?" spoke Fallon.

"So we will dress up like Lord Nightshade, huh? Soo perfect for life reaping!"

"Hu hu hu… I know right! Ok then we will chop—"

The Theurgist outside let out a frightened gasp, her eyes widen in horror. Images of some Pyromancer being tortured began forming in her head.

"—to pieces and put it in those crates. Cole, you'll dig the ground and throw those inside. Put the gravestone in there and it's done."

"Ok."

"Then it's settled. A week from now we'll kidnap him and… hi hi hi I can't wait already!"

Fallon's laughter echoed inside Calamity's head as she staggered back. She must leave. She must warn the Pyromancer guy before he meets with his terrible fate, but who he was, she had no idea. Absently, her elbow touched a pot of dried flower to her left and it fell with a loud crash to the floor, breaking to pieces.

"Did you hear something?" came Cole's voice from inside. Calamity didn't dare move, heck she didn't even dare to breathe. She wished with all her might that her heart would stop beating so hard, as if it could give away her position. She just froze there and listened.

"Do you think someone's in there? What if they know of what we're up to?" Anne's voice sounded worried.

It was silent for a moment, then Fallon spoke, "It's fine. We'll shut whoever that is and make them meet with the same fate as that guy. More fun, no?" and she started to laugh maniacally, which then followed by her companions. Calamity didn't think twice as she then screamed and ran at top speed into the rain, determined to get out of there before the people inside notice her.

Meanwhile, the three people had stopped laughing and were ready to leave. Through the dim light of the candle, Fallon turned to her friends and smiled widely. "I thank you two for agreeing to help me set this up. I hope this will pay off the wonderful birthday surprise party he gave me last month, that Death geek Pyromancer…"

* * *

**A/N: I put this story under Suspense category, though I don't know if there really was enough suspense in there. I hope you get what I'm really trying to tell (XD) and hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R :)**


End file.
